


Doubts

by Turtletaylor98



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtletaylor98/pseuds/Turtletaylor98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!st of my hopefully many short tiny little drabbles</p><p>NONE OF THESE CHAPTERS RELATE TO EACH OTHER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

She looked around, at all the people surrounding her in this beautiful place. She couldn’t believe that the day had come. She peeked through the doors again at her beautiful fiancé, standing at the altar. He was twisting his hands, a motion that told her he was nervous. This made her happy and a little concerned at the same time. Does he want to marry me? Is this the right thing for us? 

As she thought about it more, she got more and more worried. She suddenly had many butterflies, and was terrified. What if he doesn’t want to marry me? Do I want to marry him? IS THIS THE RIGHT THING TO DO? She turned around with a panicked look, to see her mother softly smiling at her. 

Her mother shook her head, and walked over to her. “This is the right thing to do, and you know it. Stop second guessing yourself, and get out there!” her mother finished, softly pushing her towards the door. The music started and her father grabbed her arm. And as the doors opened, and she got her first real look at her husband, who looked astounded by the sight of her, she realized.  
This was most defiantly the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this was my first of (like I said) many different small drabbles. I hope that have many!
> 
> NONE OF THESE CHAPTERS RELATE TO EACH OTHER


End file.
